


i love you so i died

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Canon, F/M, Romance, Time Loop, kagerou days
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta datang terlambat, kata orang, dan mereka menyesal. Asahina Hiyori tidak berpikir demikian--gadis itu punya ribuan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta lagi.</p><p>(trials on the first tragic shown in a tragical series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you so i died

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project owned by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P  
> A canonical alternate reality by Chocochino  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Suatu musim panas tanggal 15 Agustus yang cerah, seorang anak laki-laki mati ditabrak truk.

Keesokan harinya tanggal 15 Agustus, seorang anak laki-laki mati ditabrak truk.

Di seluruh dunia yang berisi tujuh milyar manusia putus asa, ada satu gadis yang paling putus asa di antara semuanya.

* * *

Asahina Hiyori bukan orang bodoh.

Ia selalu memakai baju hitam dan gaun katun merah muda serta mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua kunciran karena semua orang menganggapnya imut. Dianggap imut berarti disukai. Hiyori sangat senang dikelilingi orang-orang yang menginginkannya menjadi temannya. Atau mendapatkan setumpuk amplop berlambang hati yang menyuarakan kata 'suka' di dalam tulisan-tulisannya.

Namun di antara semua penggemarnya, ada satu bocah yang setia mengikutinya. Namanya Amamiya Hibiya.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali anak itu berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Memastikan bahwa Hiyori selalu memiliki seseorang yang akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Berusaha untuk menyelipkan tangan ke dalam genggaman Hiyori dan menyembunyikan rona semu merah yang muncul di pipi.

Jujur, Hibiya itu lucu.

Dan gadis itu tahu bahwa Hibiya menyukainya.

* * *

Tapi dia tidak pernah kesampaian berpikir bahwa rasa suka anak Amamiya itu mencapai level ini.

"HIBIYAAA!!!"

Sebuah truk melenggang pergi, dan Hiyori ditinggal dengan jasad berdarah dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di tanggal 15 Agustus, beton-beton yang digunakan dalam pembangunan gedung pencakar langit terjatuh dari ketinggian tiga puluh meter dan menusuk mati seorang anak laki-laki bernama Amamiya Hibiya.

Sementara itu, temannya yang diselamatkan oleh Hibiya menangis histeris.

* * *

Tanggal 15 Agustus, tahun yang sama, Amamiya Hibiya menangkap tubuh Asahina Hiyori yang nyaris terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya yang licin. Namun penyelamatan heroik tersebut memakan korban, yakni nyawa Amamiya sendiri.

* * *

Pada musim panas 15 Agustus, seorang anak laki-laki mati tenggelam di sungai karena menyelamatkan teman perempuannya yang terjatuh dari jembatan dan tidak bisa berenang.

* * *

Jujur saja, Hiyori lelah.

Andai siklus ini bisa berhenti dan Hibiya hidup bahagia selamanya.

_(--karena dalam kisah ini, dialah yang akan dilupakan.)_

* * *

Suatu hari di tanggal 15 Agustus, remaja laki-laki bernama Konoha--yang menumpang di rumah saudara perempuannya bersama dengan dirinya--datang ke taman tempat ia dan Hibiya sedang bermain ayunan.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian," ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

Kontan, Hiyori meletakkan kucing hitamnya di ayunan dan menghadapi pemuda tersebut dalam keterkejutan. "Konoha- _niichan_ ... Konoha- _niichan_ tahu akan semua yang terjadi?"  


"Aku melihat kalian. Setiap hari. Aku merasa kasihan terhadap kalian."

Hibiya menatap mereka dengan bingung, apalagi terhadap Hiyori yang menitikkan air mata. "Kalian ini ... ada apa, sih? Hiyori, dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, ya?"

"Apa?" Hiyori langsung memperbaiki raut wajahnya. "Apa sih yang kaukatakan barusan? Gila saja! Tidak, ini rahasia antara aku dan Konoha- _niichan!_  Kau tidak boleh ikut-ikutan!"

_(--karena seharusnya kautahu bahwa aku menyukaimu juga. Maaf karena terlambat sadar.)_

* * *

"Konoha- _niichan!_  Tahan Hibiya, jangan sampai dia mengejarku!"

Dengan tubuhnya yang sangat kuat tersebut, sang pemuda berambut putih memeluk Hibiya kuat-kuat sampai anak itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. "Baiklah."

"Hiyori! Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

"Maaf, ya," gadis itu hanya bisa menitikkan air mata, "kita akan berpisah. Majulah ke depan, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Lampu depan sebuah truk membutakan pandangan Hiyori, lalu kucir duanya mandi menggunakan darah merah pekat.

* * *

Walau dengan pandangan buram sekalipun, Hibiya masih terlihat manis.

Ini musim panas paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia alami.


End file.
